We Live In Deeds
by pacejunkie
Summary: Maternity Leave’s alternate universe. Claire is being held captive. Charlie needs to be a hero and Sawyer needs his revenge on Zeke. It’s a winwin.


Title: We Live In Deeds (Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Claire, etc.)  
Rating: T  
Summary: Maternity Leave's alternate universe. Claire is being held captive. Charlie needs to be a hero and Sawyer needs his revenge on Zeke. It's a win-win.  
Warnings: mild drug reference  
Status of Fic: Completed  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

"We live in deeds, not years; in thoughts, not breaths; in feelings, not figures on the dial; we should count time by heart throbs." --- James Philip Bailey

"Time doesn't mean anything on a damn island" --- Michael, "House of the Rising Sun"

**Chapter One**

Eko lifted the largest tree trunk he had selected from the pile and placed it lengthwise across the sawhorses he had constructed earlier. Glistening with sweat, he began to saw the tree in half. He was exerting such effort that he did not notice Charlie approaching, watching the ersatz priest with mild curiosity.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie.

"I am building something." Eko replied.

Charlie looked round at the piles of cut lumber, "Building what?"

"Something I need" answered Eko.

Why do so many people here seem to talk in bloody riddles, thought Charlie. He was only making conversation anyway, and really didn't care what Eko was building, unless it was another attempt at a raft.

"How is Aaron?" Eko asked.

The day prior, Claire's baby had come down with a fever and a strange rash, causing everyone to reconsider Charlie's frantic warnings of danger just days before.

Charlie replied, "Jack has him in the hatch. He's doing everything he can but he doesn't know what's causing the symptoms."

"I will pray for him." said Eko.

"Actually, that's why I'm here" said Charlie. He paused, then proceeded awkwardly, "I wanted to thank you for baptizing Aaron" after a beat he added, "and Claire."

Eko nodded, considering Charlie's words. "Why Claire? Did your dreams tell you that Claire too was in danger?"

"Haven't you heard?" said Charlie "Claire's remembered where she was taken by Ethan. She's gone off to find the place because she's convinced she'll find a cure for Aaron there."

"And so you are concerned for her?" asked Eko.

Charlie did not respond. The two stood in silence until Eko began to resume his work. Charlie watched, something else clearly on his mind. Finally, he spoke.

"She hates me now. After all I've done to her, she'll never trust me again, not even if we're on this island for the rest of our lives."

"I believe time is measured differently here" said Eko thoughtfully, "not in days, or hours but in our deeds and thoughts. Our every action brings us closer to reconciliation and redemption."

"Right now I feel so helpless" said Charlie, his voice tinged with regret, "I want to help them both, but I don't know what I can do."

Eko looked at Charlie and replied, "The opportunity for redemption will come. You must wait for it, and when it arrives, do not allow it to pass."

Kate and Danielle Rousseau walked through the jungle in silence. Things did not go as planned. Claire found the medical hatch she recalled from her abduction. It was where Ethan had taken her and conducted tests on her baby while Aaron was still in utero. They entered the hatch and began investigating the many rooms they found inside off of a brightly lit main corridor that reminded Kate of the hospital where she last saw her mother. As they searched, they were spotted by "Zeke", as Sawyer had named him, the bearded Other that had held Kate captive before and threatened to kill her. That was why Kate believed him when he suddenly grabbed Claire from behind, thanked the two women for returning her, and told them to leave their weapons and go back to their camp or Claire would be killed. No, things did not go as planned.

Now Claire was being held captive and Kate needed back-up. She needed Jack's support and Sawyer's guns. Danielle, on the other hand, seemed reluctant to pursue the matter further. She had gone along only in hopes of finding her lost daughter Alex. Now she was ready to admit to a temporary defeat and head back to her own camp, wherever that was. The two walked in silence, each considering her next move.

Charlie walked through the dense jungle, checking carefully to make sure he wasn't being followed. This time, he knew Locke was in the hatch with his precious computer so there was no danger of that old git coming around again to surprise him. Locke didn't understand. None of them did. He only kept them for security, just the comfort of knowing they were there. He was quite proud of himself for having resisted them as long as he had since first finding the heroin filed statues at the site of the downed Beechcraft. No one else thought of it that way. Whether he used the drugs or not, everyone, including Claire, would only look at him now and think "junkie".

Charlie crouched beside the large tree he was looking for, pulled back the coverings and there they were, six Virgin Mary statues filled with his drug of choice. Sawyer didn't know he had taken them before telling him where the guns were, and Charlie cleverly left one statue behind for Sawyer to find, so he would think that was all there were.

Charlie considered Eko's words as he stared at his stash, their presence alone helping him to feel calmer. He once measured time in terms of fixes, his last one to his next. If time had no meaning on an island, how would he measure it now?

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of people approaching. He quickly covered the statues and stood up. As he did, he saw Kate and Danielle come through the brush. Charlie was anxious for some news. He became instantly concerned when he did not see Claire.

"Kate, what happened? Where's Claire?" asked Charlie.

Kate looked troubled. "It was the man with the beard. The one who took Walt. He captured Claire and forced us to drop our guns and leave."

"She needs our help, we have to go back" said Charlie.

Kate shook her head, "I don't know if there's anything we can do. They've beaten us twice now. We need to come up with a better plan."

"Claire could die while you and the bloody A-team sit around and discuss what to do about it. I'm not waiting, and I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm going after her." Charlie countered.

Before Kate could argue, he turned to Danielle. The two had not spoken since Danielle had made off with Aaron, hoping to trade him to the Others in exchange for her own child. "Tell me where this place is" he demanded.

Danielle replied, "I can tell you. But I will not assist you. I have managed to avoid the Others for many years on this island. This is not the time for me to risk my own life."

Charlie didn't argue. He knew Danielle had her own agenda and he didn't trust her anyway. "Just point the way and you can be off" he said.

Kate spoke, pleading "Charlie don't do this, you have to remember what these people are capable of. What they did to you."

Charlie replied, "I do remember. That's why I have to do this." Charlie's opportunity had arrived to mark time by his deeds.

**Chapter Two**

Jack sighed heavily from both exhaustion and frustration as he watched over baby Aaron. The child's fever was increasing, the rash was spreading and nothing in Jack's limited medical supply seemed to help. The baby was now past the point of crying and was becoming lethargic. Jack had tried infant doses of analgesics, he tried antibiotics. Now he resorted to what he called "home remedies"—cool baths and compresses. At least he could make him more comfortable. Jack hated the feeling of being helpless and failure was not in his vocabulary. Jack was deep in thought when Kate rushed in.

"Jack! Jack!" Kate shouted as she hurried past Locke sitting at the computer. Sayid was also present, keeping watch over the prisoner Henry Gale, the one Sayid was convinced was one of them.

Jack turned at the sound of his name, a sinking feeling in his stomach that things were about to go from bad to worse. "Kate? What's wrong?"

"Everything" said Kate. "Claire is being held by the man who had me and now Charlie's gone after her. We have to do something."

This was not the first time Jack had felt himself being pulled in all directions, but right now he knew where he was needed most. Jack shook his head, "I can't Kate. Aaron is getting worse and I'm the only one who can help him. I can't leave, and neither should you, or do you forget what happened last time? Besides, we have no guns."

As Kate looked with concern at the baby, Sayid suddenly spoke from the doorway. "I'll go. And I can get a gun."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Locke, who had also been listening. "We weren't too successful last time. Maybe Charlie will do better on his own."

Considering this, Sayid looked towards the armory where Henry was being held. Finally he spoke, "I believe Charlie may be walking into a trap. He will need our help."

Locke countered, recalling his last encounter with the bearded Other, "I think this is suicide, Sayid."

"So be it" said the Iraqi.

Sawyer was napping in his tent when Sayid came by. "Sawyer, wake up" said Sayid "I need a gun".

Sawyer opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, well. Looks like I'm open for business. So what do you got for me, Ahmed?"

Sayid ignored both the taunt and the nickname. He had grown accustomed to both from Sawyer. "Charlie has gone off in search of your bearded man. He is holding Claire captive and Charlie is attempting a rescue. He will not be able to do this alone."

Sawyer considered this carefully. He could give Sayid what he wanted and stay out of it. On the other hand, if he went along, he would be able to keep watch over the weapons which were now under his control and at the same time settle his score with Zeke, payback which was overdue. Not only that, but Sawyer felt he owed it to Charlie after Charlie had helped him to get control of the guns in the first place. After seeing what Charlie was willing to do to exact his own revenge on Locke, Sawyer had gained a new respect for the little has been rock star. He wanted to keep Charlie on his side, should he ever need him again. Finally, Sawyer replied "Alright. But I'm coming with you."

**Chapter Three**

After a long hike through the jungle, Charlie found the entrance to the medical hatch. It was right where Danielle said it would be. Now that the doors were uncovered, Charlie was amazed at how easy it was to spot. In fact, the others probably walked right past it on their way to get the dynamite from the Black Rock without even realizing it.

Instinctively, he reached back and felt for the 9mm pistol that was tucked in the waist of his jeans. On his way here, he made one stop to retrieve the gun he kept hidden—the one he had taken along with the statues. Sawyer didn't know about that either. When he picked it up, Charlie smiled to himself at the thought of how much he had been able to get away with while participating in Sawyer's con. He had even managed to con the con man himself; poetic justice if ever there was. Those hypocrites were always underestimating Charlie. If he succeeded at this they would never underestimate him again. Maybe Claire would even start to forgive him as well.

Charlie held his breath, slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Immediately his eyes were assaulted by a long corridor lit by bright fluorescent lighting. Several closed doors lined the hallway on both sides. After a moment to adjust and take it all in, Charlie began to make his way down the corridor, studying the doors and listening for sounds.

Suddenly Charlie began hearing footsteps approaching from down the hall. He grabbed the handle of the nearest door on the right and found that it was unlocked. Charlie ducked inside. He found himself in what appeared to be a storage room, lit only from the light coming through the frosted glass panel of the door. Using what little light he had, Charlie looked around. There were numerous bottles of what appeared to be medications on several shelves as well as numerous small glass vials. Charlie opened his bag and began to empty the shelves of as much as he could, making sure he took at least one of everything in case there was something here that could be useful, although most of the medications had names he did not recognize. When he was done he cracked open the door and peeked outside.

Charlie waited. Eventually he saw a bearded man leave a room several doors down and walk off down the corridor. Charlie watched as the man turned the corner and then he went out. Carefully heading down the hallway, Charlie listened for sounds coming from inside each room as he passed. He heard nothing, until he came to the room that he had seen the bearded man exit. Behind the door he heard a small whimper, the sound of someone crying softly. It was almost as if he could hear the sound of fear. Charlie whispered, "Claire? Is that you?" The cries grew louder. Charlie checked the door. It was locked.

Charlie considered his options. The door had a frosted glass panel like the storage room he had been in. He could break the glass with the butt of his gun, but the noise might cause attention. Charlie looked back at the exit door of the hatch and tried to calculate how quickly he could get Claire and run out before they were pursued. It was pretty risky, but he didn't see any other way. Claire did not appear to be able to get to the door and open it from the inside. Charlie quickly made his decision.

He ran down to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner. He didn't see anyone at either end of the second hallway. He would have to take a chance and hope he would not be heard. He made his way back to the door and took out his gun. He spoke through the door again, "Claire? It's Charlie. I'm coming in." Charlie raised the grip of the gun and silently counted to three. On three he brought the grip down through the bottom corner of the glass, shattering it, reached in and opened the door. Charlie felt a flash of sharp pain. As he looked down, Charlie realized he had cut his hand on the glass, and blood was dripping on the floor. Still holding the gun, Charlie wrapped his hand in the bottom of his t-shirt to avoid leaving a trail. As soon as he looked up he saw Claire.

She was huddled in the corner, like a frightened animal. Her hands and feet were bound and she had a gag around her mouth. Charlie ran over to her, removed the gag and untied her.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, as he looked her over quickly for any sign of injury.

"Yes" said Claire "What are you doing here? How did you know…"

"There's no time to explain" said Charlie "We've got to get out of here."

Charlie helped Claire get up and together they ran for the hallway, turned and made for the hatch exit. Immediately they heard sounds of people approaching from both directions and the hatch doors began to slowly open. The nearest door was the storage closet. "Quick, in here" said Charlie as he opened the door and pulled Claire inside. There they sat in the dark and waited, the t-shirt soaking up the blood from Charlie's throbbing hand that still held the gun.

**Chapter Four**

Sawyer and Sayid proceeded with caution, guns drawn, as they slowly opened the outer hatch door. Entering the hallway, they immediately began to hear footsteps of several people coming towards them. They quickly entered the nearest room.

It appeared to be a medical examining room. There was an exam table in the center, several carts with instruments and monitoring equipment. Also lining the back wall was a row of filing cabinets. Although they had come to find Charlie and Claire, Sawyer and Sayid were also desperate for answers. They did not want to miss the opportunity to discover who the Others were and what they wanted with Claire.

Sayid turned to Sawyer while indicating the file cabinets, "Check the door. I'm going to look and see what we can find out about these people. Maybe we'll learn something that will help us to defeat them."

Sawyer started toward the door, but before he could reach it, it swung open and they found themselves face to face with Zeke joined by two dark-haired younger men with guns.

"So, we meet again James" said Zeke. Sawyer bristled at the sound of his real name. How did he know his name? Sayid looked at Sawyer with puzzlement.

"Still haven't learned your lesson, huh?" continued Zeke "Curiosity rears its ugly head again, I see. Still opening doors and going into rooms you have no business being in. I thought I told you there was a line."

"And I thought I told you that we weren't done" said Sawyer.

Sayid interrupted, "Where is Claire?"

Zeke laughed, "Boy, you got some nerve. First you intrude, then you have the gall to think you're actually in a position to make demands. Claire is here, and she's staying here, until we're done with her. And anytime we feel we may need one of you, we're gonna do the same damn thing." Sawyer and Sayid glared at Zeke as he continued, "Of course, no one is completely indispensable. If we decide Claire's more trouble that she's worth, we'll just kill her and be done with it. Maybe that'll put a kink in your curiosity."

As Zeke spoke, he took two steps inside the room. Behind him stood one of the dark-haired men, his back to the open door. The other dark-haired man walked around the room behind Sawyer and Sayid, surrounding them.

"You're not gonna pull this one again, Zeke" said Sawyer, "You need to come up with some new moves."

Just as he finished, Sayid raised his gun and sprang forward, but before he could reach Zeke, the Other man behind Sayid lifted his pistol and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Sawyer watched as Sayid fell to the floor.

Zeke smiled as the two dark-haired men turned their guns on Sawyer, "Now, what was that about unfinished business James?"

Suddenly they were startled by a deafening sound. Sawyer and Zeke both looked towards the door where they saw the dark-haired man with the gun suddenly crumple to the floor. Behind him stood Charlie, smoking gun still raised. Sawyer made his move instantly. As Charlie aimed his gun towards Zeke, Sawyer turned and fired at the Other man that attacked Sayid. At that moment, Claire appeared in the doorway and ran towards Sayid.

"Sayid! Are you okay? Wake up." Claire shook Sayid gently who roused. "Claire! What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened" said Sawyer, "It seems if you want to be a hero around here, you have to take a number." Sawyer looked at Charlie and smiled, "Nice work, Champ."

Charlie kept his gun on Zeke, "So what do we do with this bstrd?"

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud alarm. As they looked around for the source of the sound, Zeke spoke. "I suggest you let me go. You've won this battle, but my people have triggered an alarm that will bring an army down on you within fifteen seconds. Unless you want an all out war on your beach, you best let me go right now and be on your way. If you do, I'll call them off and your people will live to see another day."

Sawyer shook his head, "You're bluffing, Zeke."

Zeke just smiled, "Hmm. You may be right. Let's say we find out."

Just then the sounds increased and exploded into a cacophony of noise. The group looked at each other in confusion, Claire with a look of panic.

Sayid spoke, "Sawyer, let's go. We have what we came for and we can get away. We can return and fight another day."

"That's very wise, Mr. Jarrah" said Zeke "and I believe you have five seconds left. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Charlie checked the hallway and backed out of the room followed by Claire, Sawyer and Sayid. As the four made their way to the exit, Zeke shouted out one last time, "And next time call before you stop by. Show some manners."

**Chapter Five**

Once they were clear of the hatch and heading back to camp, Sayid finally spoke, "Is everyone alright?" to which Claire responded, "Charlie's hand has been cut".

Charlie winced as he pulled his bloodied hand from under his T-shirt, "Guess I won't be playing my guitar for a few days."

Sayid looked and pulled a spare shirt from his bag, "Here, wrap this around it tightly. You've lost some blood, we should try and reach the camp before nightfall."

"Sayid" asked Claire, "when you were at the camp, did you see Aaron? Is he alright?"

Sayid looked at her with assurance, "Jack is doing everything he can. I'm sure he will be fine."

Now that everyone's conditions had been assessed, Sawyer turned to Sayid and Charlie, "Looks like the three of us make a pretty good team. I hope we get the chance to take on old beardy again. I get the feeling next time, he's not going to get away."

Jack was sitting at Aaron's side when Charlie and Claire entered the hatch. Jack looked up surprised, and stood, "Claire, you're back! Did everything go alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Charlie" said Claire as she turned towards the baby, "Aaron, how is he?"

Jack paused, then as he tried to speak, he stumbled with his words. What was it that Hurley had said about his bedside manner? He recalled his father's advice that he needed to give his patients some hope. Finally, he stammered "Claire…the fever…I'm doing everything I can…".

Just then Charlie interrupted, "Jack, maybe I could help." Charlie took the bag off his shoulder and opened it. "I took these from the medical hatch where Claire was being held. They looked like they could be useful."

Jack's eyes widened at the pharmacopoeia in Charlie's bag—numerous varieties and strengths of antibiotic and antiviral medication. Jack smiled, "Charlie, I think you may have saved Aaron's life."

Charlie smiled and for a moment, he forgot about the excruciating pain in his hand.

An hour later Aaron was improving. After Jack bandaged Charlie's hand, he approached Claire who was sitting with Aaron, her hand on the baby's small belly.

"Claire" Charlie said, "I'm glad he's gonna be alright. I was so worried. About both of you."

Claire looked at Charlie and smiled slightly despite herself. "Thank you, Charlie". Claire did not protest as Charlie pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

From the computer room, an interested Locke, almost expressionless, takes in the sight of Charlie, Claire and Aaron reunited.

**THE END**


End file.
